


I don't care about being pure, just you are safe and protected.

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Childhood friends [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: Vili’s eyes strayed once more from the starry sky to the face of his best friend and the haunted look plaguing it made the longing for the past to grow. He just wanted that carefree and pure happiness to be shown in Eivor’s eyes again.Vili gets more aware about things and sees signs of Eivor still suffering since the kidnapping.Contains spoilers from the game, post the last arc.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Series: Childhood friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I don't care about being pure, just you are safe and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the need of some fluff, okay! I hope y'all need it as well, so I'm not alone.
> 
> Just written down, makes sense in my head and now published so please have that in mind ^^',
> 
> But other than that, please enjoy :)
> 
> This is hastily written (I have art and writers block)  
> English not my first language  
> Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.

Stars stared back at Vili where he sat on watch. Scattered around him you could hear the sound of sleeping bears, or in the state a lot of them were more like offering lambs. Drunkard fools, but Vili understood the need to wind down every now and then, when having seen what they’ve seen in their days as a vikingr.

The weight of his eyelids was almost unbearable by now, being awake for so long, but Vili focused on the night sky. Its deep blue color with twinkling dots was a beautiful sight and he took a deep breath, the smoke of it slowly disappearing until it was like it never existed. 

In a way it was a frightening thought, to never be one in anyone's memories. Vili had never been keen on being remembered as a mighty vikingr, drengr. No, he was more about living his life to the fullest and he would never be able to return what Eivor did for him when choosing Trygve as Jarl. He was more of a follower than a leader, ever since little when playing warrior with Eivor.

The memories brought Vili back to his youth and a fond smile found its way to his lips. Warmth from the sun, shining at the long, blonde braided hair. _Vili, come! This way!_ Wooden swords clanging together. _They will never get us, Vili! Fight!_ Grass tickling his skin, laying on the ground, staring at the blue sky. _This is a great hiding spot, isn’t it Vili?_ Fingers of two different hands, hooking together. _I will protect you, Vili. I will protect you too, always Eivor._ Sound of water, trickling softly in the river. Eyes with two different shades of blue, meeting, understanding. _Will you always be my best friend, Vili? You will always have me, Eivor._

They were great memories, ones who he’ll always cherish. Vili’s eyes searched and found the sleeping form of Eivor, who nowadays wasn’t as pure as before, but his heart was still as beautiful. Vili both grieved the past and appreciated it. Being young and having the blessing to be innocent, where your day contained laughter and love, it was something he wanted to return to. But also, at the same time, he was lucky to have had the upbringing he did, which is why he appreciated it as well and looked forward to the future while living in the now. 

Vili’s eyes strayed once more from the starry sky to the face of his best friend and the haunted look plaguing it made the longing for the past to grow. He just wanted that carefree and pure happiness to be shown in Eivor’s eyes again. All the horrifying things Eivor’s been through in this short amount of time, or everything he’s been through since losing his parents, Vili just wanted that one thing. Just one thing, at least for now.

A hand suddenly rested on Vili’s shoulder, making him tear his gaze from the surroundings to the face of Birna, who smiled at him “Wakey, wakey, I am here to save you” and Vili chuckled, tiredly.

“I am grateful.” Vili groaned by his stiff body when standing and stretching “I need to catch some sleep before the sun goes up”.

“You know, it is a chilly night. Don’t you think?” Birna mumbled with a smile which drew a confused look on Vili. She gave a subtle nod towards the sleeping blonde vikingr and Vili stilled his movement to pick up his axe.

Vili took a moment, then hummed while continuing grabbing his axe “Yes, I agree. I think I will need to share some warmth” and without effort twirling it in his hand, giving Birna a mirthful smile.

Birna smiled happily at the retreating back and took her place as watcher. By others, she really should feel something like jealousy, that someone else got what she couldn’t, but she just didn’t. What she saw in those two friends was something you couldn’t compare to her feeling towards Soma. There was a deeper understanding between them, an acceptance without limits.

***

There was no hesitation in his body when he finally reached the other man, but still Vili stopped and hunched next to the sleeping form. Several seconds went by, him just watching and Vili knew Eivor would call him many nicknames if he knew what he did.

Behind eyelids there were movements, like Eivor was trying to keep track of something moving fast. One eyebrow twitched before both were drawn together in a painful expression, then Vili heard it. It was the quietest whimper he’d ever experienced, but it tore at his heart and left him raw.

“Oh, Eivor” Vili whispered with such emotions he never knew he had within himself. He quickly discarded his daggers and put the axe aside then carefully joined the sleeping form which hands twitched and grabbed at empty air- having a restless sleep.

Vili found a comfortable position-on his side with arm under head- right behind Eivor and he nuzzled his nose against the blonde hair. Another whimper was heard and Vili quickly covered them with his thicker cloak and then snaked his other arm around Eivor’s chest, who by the touch turned around and rested his head on Vili’s bent arm, body now almost one with Vili’s. 

The warmth of Eivor’s breath spread along the thick fabric by Vili’s neck and when it reached his skin he shivered by the nice feeling, but Vili just lowered his head and pressed lips against the top of Eivor’s head. It wasn’t a time to give into desire and he didn’t really feel the need either.

Fingers suddenly wandered up along Vili’s chest, searching for something Vili knew what it was and he moved the arm which still was resting on Eivor and hooked his fingers with his best friend’s. It wasn’t as they used to do it, but it felt just as right. 

Having both arms between them, squished by their bodies, Vili’s eyes were now looking into Eivor’s. He could still see the lingering dreams in those icy blue eyes and all he wanted to do was to offer something to ease Eivor’s mind. 

Testing the waters, Vili brushed his nose against Eivor’s whose lips twitched by the unusual endearment, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he did the same to Vili, but added a squeeze to his fingers. 

The torment was still there in his eyes, but Vili knew they wouldn’t be able to talk, not with everyone around them to hear, because Vili also knew about Eivor’s want to not show weakness.

“I will always be with you” Vili breathed out and even if he’d said those words before - only to Eivor- this time he truly felt it with every fiber in his body. 

Eivor’s face faltered and he no longer gazed into Vili’s eyes but down at their joint hands. His thumb started tracing circles on Vili’s hand and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. But no words came, as Vili suspected.

Vili pressed his lips against Eivor’s forehead- another sentiment he’d never done before- and he felt Eivor tense up, but Vili ignored it “Go to sleep, I’ll be here, keeping it safe” he murmured and felt the warm deep sigh against his neck of what Vili believed was of relief.

***

Vili grabbed the two plates Bragi held out towards him, but Bragi kept them in his hands, leaning forward “Get him to eat, will you” then let go and returned to the others waiting for a plate with steaming roots and meat. 

Vili was left staring at the older man, then he turned while considering what Bragi let him in on. 

Worry gnawed its way into his chest and Vili tried to recall every dinner they had together. Was he really that blind that he’d missed the lack of eating. Now when Bragi put those thoughts in his head, Vili did believe Eivor’d lost some weight- more like loss of muscles- but the armor always gave the illusion that everything still was in order, when it actually wasn’t.

Vili raised his gaze to observe the man sitting alone on a rock, dipping the toe of his boot in the river while hunching over the bent knee- resting his chin on it- seeming to be in deep thoughts. The lack of armor made him look a lot younger than his 26 winters.

“Here” Vili passed one of the plates to Eivor, who murmured something sounding like a thanks while lowering his knee to balance the plate on his thighs, then Vili sat closely next to him and began eating. When Eivor didn’t show any sign to start eating, Vili pointed his spoon at the food on the blondes plate “Eat, or I will force it down your throat”.

Eivor casted a quick glance at him before taking his own spoon and began eating, but to Vili’s eyes it looked like he had a struggle swallowing it. Sure, the meat was kind of chewy, but it wasn’t too bad. Either way, Vili made a mental reminder to get something tasty when he visited somewhere who had a baker. Of course it needed to be someone who wasn’t their own baker in the settlement, which to Vili’s dismay probably knew what Eivor prefered eating when it came to that kind of food.

In the corner of his eye, Vili saw Eivor wincing when stretching his back and the wooden spoon in Vili’s hand groaned from the hardened grip. 

Not looking, but continuing eating with eyes locked on the food, Vili murmured “The wounds still bothering you?” and Eivor stilled in his movements, but only for a second before returning to his food, spooning some meat.

“Keeps aching and when stretching them,” Eivor said around the meat, then he swallowed and his eyes gained a look of being in the past “it feels like they’re going to be ripped open, making me think of the pain she inflicted” and Vili couldn’t handle the emotions raising in his body.

Vili growled “I should’ve made her suffer more than I did,” and in a sudden rage hurled the plate a long way into the river, then he clenched his jaw and fists “when I saw what she’d done to you I couldn’t stand a minute with her breathing the same air as you. But now with my mind clear, I should’ve treated her the same way as she did you. I should’ve made her suffer. I should’ve made her eyes fill with terror and pain. I sho-” Vili stopped his raging rant when hands closed themselves over his. 

“But you didn’t,” Eivor whispered, the soft voice drawing Vili’s gaze to his “because your heart isn’t rotten or made out of stone”. Eivor placed one of his hands on Vili’s chest, right above the area where the heart is and by the touch, Vili felt his lungs beginning to breathe again. “Beneath my hand beats a heart as strong as the mightiest beast, and others wouldn’t believe me, but also as pure as the whitest snow” Vili snorted at the end of the chosen words, but Eivor only gazed into his eyes, into his very soul. “This heart would never hurt a living being without reason, only to protect, only to keep others safe”.

Vili’s breath hitched by the intensity of his voice and what he saw in those eyes, but he didn’t move away. Instead he slowly raised his hand to cup Eivor’s cheek and with a tremor to his voice say “I don’t care about being pure or not. I would kill anyone to keep you safe, to protect you, you know that right?” and a small smile made its way onto Eivor’s lips.

“Because I’m your best friend” Eivor’s voice was playful, but Vili just gave him a curved smile before answering the unasked question.

“Because you are you, Eivor”.


End file.
